FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The following invention relates generally to an oil comb which automatically dispenses a quantity of hair dressing simultaneously with the combing of ones head. For many people, dry hair and its associated problems, namely a dry, itchy scalp and hair that is brittle to the extent that it splits must provide lubrication not only to eliminate this dryness, but also to make their hair managerable. Since must of these oil preparations are not readily soluble in water, applying the hair dressing manually prior to grooming is undesirable since the users hands become oily and have to be washed. Accordingly the following detailed description of this invention eliminates the problems associated with dry hair, dry scalp, etc. and provides a means for dispensing oil simultaneously with grooming ones hair while eliminating the associated oilyness on ones hands.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a hair lubricating mechanism which dispenses a hair dressing preparation simultaneously with the combing operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a comb of the character described above which can control the amount of lubrication which is to be deployed.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.